lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Movie Video Game Awesome Edition
The Lego ovie Video Game: Awesome Edition is a new (and much better) version of the Lego Movie Video Game. It will have many more levels and the player will be able to control more characters (Like Metalbeard, who will no longer be quarantined to 2 levels). Lego Realms This serves as the main hub. Like the movies, the world map is divided into different realms. These areas include Residential Bricksburg, The Old West, Middle Zealand, Cloud Cuckooland, The Ocean, Octan Tower and finally, Downtown Bricksburg. Each area is unlocked as the player progresses through the story. There will be 7 levels in Residential Bricksburg, Levels Part I: The Special Arises The Prophecy Summary: Lord Business is attempting to steal the Kragle. Make the treacherous climb up the volcanic moutain and open the doors to the super weapon's chamber. Fortify everything and prepare for Business's attack. Use the Master Builder skills to defeat him. Characters: Virtruvius (Young), Druid Added Characters: Loyal Guard Enemies: Business Robot, Robot (Hazmat) Boss: Lord Business (3 Hearts) Good Morning Apartment! Summary: Find the instructions in Emmet's apartment and follow the instructions to build the door to his balcony. Head outside and when the door shuts, travel along the rooftops to find a way back inside. Find instructions in the bathroom and build his shower. Find the TV remote in the living room to finish the level. Then, Emmet has some errands to run in Bricksburg. Travel to the cafe, the laundromat and the train station. Once heading through those places and meeting the appropriate characters, open the way to the Construction Site. Characters: Emmet (Pajamas), Planty, Emmet Brickowski Added Characters: Larry the Barista, Surfer Dave, Policeman Enemies: Cats Boss: None Make the Piece of Resistance Found... Summary: Emmet and Gale attend their daily jobs as construction workers. Navigate the construstion site and do as the Foreman says. When Emmet loses his instructions, find them and use them to build a gateway. Meeting Wyldstyle, use her Relic Scanner to search for the Piece of Resistance. Play through the falling portion, then open the way to the piece. Characters: Emmet Brickowski, Gale Added Characters: Wyldestyle (Hood) Enemies: Construction Robots, Business Robots Boss: None Melting Chamber Summary: Emmet, strapped to a chair, is being interrogated by Bad Cop. Avoid the chairs he angrily knocks around the room. As Emmet's co-workers, fight off the robots at the construction site. In the Melting Chamber, free Emmet and fight your way through the chamber. Battle Bad Cop and escape into the alleyway. Use Wyldestyle's Master Building skills to construct a motorcycle. Fire at Bad Cop's Police Car to finish the level. Characters: (Team 1) Emmet (Piece of Resistance) (Team 2) Gale, Frank the Foreman Added Characters: Wyldestyle (Hood) Enemies: Construction Robots, Business Robots Boss: Bad Cop (3 Hearts), Bad Cop (5 Hearts), Bad Cop's Police Car (3 Hearts) Escape from Bricksburg Summary: With Wyldestyle's Motorcycle, fight through streets of Bricksburg and escape the city. Take out the Cover Chopper and battle through the police blockade. Vehicles: Wyldestyle's Motorcycle, Stolen Police Motorcycle Enemies: Police Cars, Police Helicopters, Police Motorcycles Boss: Cover Chopper (3 Hearts) What's Your Favorite TV Show? Summary: Wyldestyle has converted her motorcycle into a flyer! But now, dangers lurk in the sky. Fight off the police helicopters and take down the Cover Chopper. Open the portal to escape Bricksburg. Vehocles: Wyldestyle's Flyer, Stolen Police Helicopter Enemies: Police Helicopers Boss: Cover Chopper (6 Hearts) Part II: The Old West You're Not the Special! Summary: After navigating a falling portion, find your way through the Old West, heading towards the town in the distance. Fight off the aggressive cowboys. Characters: Emmet (Piece of Resistance), Wyldestyle Enemies: Cowboys, Robot Cowboys Boss: None The Old West Summary: Reaching the old town, find some disguises to fit in. Fight through the cowboys and robots who attack. Make your way through the dangerous town and find the Saloon Virtruvius is in. Characters: Emmet (Piece of Resistance), Wyldestyle Added Characters: Emmet (Western), Wyldestyle (Western) Enemies: Cowboys, Robot Cowboys Boss: None Saloon Brawl Summary: Entering the Saloon, fight your way through the fighting cowboys and indians. Find Virtruvius and meet him upstairs. Characters: Emmet (Western), Wyldestyle (Western) Enemies: Cowboys, Cowboy Robots, Indians Boss: TNT Cowboy (3 Hearts) Behold the Kragle Summary: Lord Business MUST find the Special. First, however, he must test the TAKOS. Make your way through the upper floors of the Octan Town to the Relic Room. Battle the Kragleizer to complete the level. Characters: Ma Cop, Pa Cop Enemies: Business Robots Boss: TAKOS (6 Hearts) Untapped Potenial Summary: Make your way upstairs and into Virtruvius' room. Inside, prepare to enter Emmet's mind. Inside Emmet's mind, search for something to prove his potential to be a Master Builder by finding enough pieces to build the Double-Decker Couch. Travel up the enormous hand that emerges to escape Emmet's mind. Fight your way out of the flames that engulf Virtruvius' room when the robots attack. Characters: Emmet (Western), Wyldestyle (Western), Virtruvius Added Characters: Emmet (Piece of Resistance), Wyldestyle Enemies: Cowboy Robots Boss: None Rooftop Escape Part III Follow Your Instinct Get Off My Train! Relax Everybody, Batman's Here This is Middle Zealand The Secret Knock Cloud Cuckoo Land Part IV: Cloud Cuckoo Land Tale of Woe Uh-Oh, It's the Bad Guys Only Work in Black Underwater Coming Apart at the Seems Follow the Instructions Part V: Infiltrating the Octan Tower Provide Distractions Technical Know-How Put the Thing on the Thing Virtruvius' Last Stand Where Are My Pants? Spaceship, Spaceship, Spaceship! Part VI: Battle of Bricksburg The Man Upstairs Back From Reality The Battle of Bricksburg The Power of the Special The Cure Invaders from the Planet Duplo Extra Levels Western Flight Watertower Flood Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Video Games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Movie